This invention relates to cosmetic compositions used for treating keratin substances and which contain selected amphoteric polysaccharide derivatives, particularly polygalactomannan derivatives such as guar gum. The resulting compositions have good compatibility as well as being substantive to hair and skin and provide desirable conditioning and aesthetic properties.
Many disclosures of cationic and anionic derivatives of polymers, polysaccharides and polygalactomannans have been made for a variety of applications and uses. Cosmetic compositions containing polymer, polysaccharide and polygalactomannan derivatives for use in treating keratin substances such as hair, skin and nails are also known.
Shampoo compositions containing quaternary ammonium cationic derivatives of galactomannan gum are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,928 issued on Feb. 16, 1993 to D. Birtwistle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,675 issued Feb. 7, 1995 to M. Yeh discloses cationic quaternary ammonium ethers of polysaccharides such as starches, celluloses and polygalactomannans as thickening agents in different applications. Cationic organic polymers are disclosed as conditioning agents in hair shampoos in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,709 issued Nov. 12, 1996 to R. Wells. Cationic starches of the quaternary ammonium type are disclosed as demulsifiers in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,600 issued May 9, 1978 to T. Tutein et al and Japanese Pat. No. Disclosure 55-45602, published Mar. 31, 1980 to T. Yanagikawa et al. shows cationized hydroxyalkyl starches used in cosmetic compositions.
Anionic carboxyalkyl derivatives of galactomannans have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,658 issued Jul. 25, 1972 to M. Yueh et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,883 issued Jan. 23, 1973 to R. Nordgren and U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,388 issued Jun. 19, 1973 to R. Montgomery et al. Carboxyalkyl hydroxyalkyl derivatives of polygalactomannans are disclosed as thickeners in aqueous fluids in U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,409 issued Mar. 27, 1973 to M. Yueh.
Blends of cationic polysaccharides with anionic polysaccharides to produce compositions with enhanced viscosity were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,830 issued on Jan. 3, 1995 to M. Yeh.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,411 issued Aug. 7, 1973 to L. Elzier discloses starches containing anionic and cationic groups on the same molecule and which are useful in paper or textile sizing applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,647 issued Sep. 16, 1969 to H. Benninga shows amphoteric derivatives of polysaccharides containing both cationic and anionic substituents which are useful in producing water-resistant coated paper.
A recent U.S Pat. No. 5,536,825 issued Jul. 16, 1996 to M. Yeh et al. discloses derivatized guar gum having non-ionic, anionic or cationic groups and further exemplifies hydroxyalkyl cationic guar derivatives.
Compositions for treating keratin which comprise cationic and anionic polymers containing vinyl sulfonic groups and synthetic amphoteric polymers as well as amphoteric chitosan derivatives are disclosed in GB Patent No. 2 098 226 published Nov. 17, 1982 to J. Mondal et al.
Another disclosure of keratin treating compositions containing amphoteric polymers is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,252 issued Feb. 18, 1992 to J. Grollier et al. This patent discloses compositions of synthetic amphoteric polymers of betainised dialkylamine alkyl methacrylate or methacrylamide.
Despite the various disclosures of cationic, anionic and amphoteric derivatives as described above, there still is a need for cosmetic keratin treating compositions which are compatible and provide desirable conditioning and aesthetic properties.